Baby
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Hikaru, Akira and Hikaru's godchild? What's this? Babysitting? What else could possibly go wrong for Akira as he tries to study for his upcoming go match against Ogatasensei? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Hikaru no Go. The only character in this fic that is of my own creation is Yoko. The others all have a wonderful author who thought up of them first. I'm just borrowing them because I adore these characters and enjoy writing stories with them in it!

The second sequel to Distance. Or just the Sequel to Only You.

However you want to think about it is fine with me. Its sad really, I wrote the third one before I wrote the second one. Argh. Its been killing me to keep this on my computer for sooo long. And I've finally cracked... so I'm posting it even though I'm not done with Only You. Forgive me if you can.

Enjoy!

When the duo became a trio…

Ch1.

Touya, Akira who was now twenty-one and practicing for a Go match the next day was not expecting anyone to come and interrupt his studying. He had the kifus of many games that Ogata-sensei had played recently and he was right now re-enacting them on his Go board, trying to see how Ogata-sensei thought and played. The last game the older man had played had been different from his usual games and Akira wanted to know why. So deep was he in his concentration that he didn't hear the knocking at his door right away. It was only when the knocking was followed by shouting that Akira looked up, his thought process coming to a halt before suddenly realizing who the heck it could possibly be. A small smile graced his lips and he sighed, already shaking his head as he got up and moved towards the door.

Hikaru was back early from his visit to his childhood friend, Akari. He opened the door, ready to tease his eternal rival softly about misplacing his keys to the apartment that they had now started to share for several months now. He was brought up short by the comically pained expression on the other boy's face. He'd never seen such a look on Hikaru's face before and was left wordless as he opened the door wider, concern already coming at the forefront.

"Hikaru?" He asked gently, his green eyes focused solely on his lover's face. It still felt strange to even think the word lover in connection with Shindo, Hikaru. Eternal rival was probably still more fitting… yet it was true that Hikaru and he had become lovers. Or a strange couple at least. Everything had started a couple of years ago when he'd announced to his rival that he was thinking of moving to China, where his parents were now living. Akira was cut off short in his remembrances as Hikaru gave way to a sigh so big and exasperated sounding that Akira's worry was replaced by humor and he chuckled. Hikaru gave him a pointed glare at hearing amusement and entered with…a child holding his hand? Akira looked down surprised and had to wrack his brain in order to remember who the child was. Hikaru who had noticed Akira's surprised look, nodded.

"Akira…my godchild, Yoko." The little girl that was holding onto Hikaru's hand was clearly no older than two. She looked much like her mother, Akari, and not at all like her father, Mitani another childhood friend of Hikaru's. She was in one word, adorable. Getting to his knees so that they could be about the same height, Akira gave the little girl a smile and allowed her to get used to him and to the new surroundings. Hikaru was gently urging her to let go of his hand but the little girl was clearly ignoring him as her big brown eyes kept themselves trained on Akira's form, looking at him curiously.

The last time Akira had seen Yoko was when she'd been just a little tiny baby incapable of doing anything except look cute and turn all passerbys into mush at the mere sight or her yawning, smiling, or sleeping. Babies and small children, in Akira's opinion, were as dangerous as they were cute in their innocence. They were a lot smarter than adults gave them credit for and were masters of manipulation. Because after all, who in the world could resist those large eyes when they asked you for something. These little beings trusted you with everything…Akira liked children but he had to admit that he only had very limited experience in how to handle them. He had been an only child and had been more of a loner, still was, when he had been young. The only time he had been around children was when they asked to be tutored in Go… and clearly those children were a lot older than two and usually were more mature than their real age anyway.

Still his lack of confidence when it came to handling children never showed as the little girl smiled shyly, her eyes becoming trusting. Her small chubby hand let go of Hikaru's and reached out to Akira instead. Or more precisely to his longish hair. He refrained from flinching as a handful was grabbed and hoped against hope that the little girl wouldn't tug. She didn't. Instead she giggled as the soft strands tickled her palm.

Now freed, Hikaru had turned to close the apartment door. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched Yoko play with Akira's hair. So, he wasn't the only one who liked that long hair… He walked closer to the pair so he could let his own hands come to rest in the dark strands. Knowing the reaction he would get, he ruffled the hair and was glared at.

"Hikaru." Akira huffed a slight warning. The half bleached blond boy just backed away with a mischievous grin.

"We haven't eaten yet…" Hikaru started, picking a diaper bag that contained, apart from the obvious diapers, some teething medicine, drinks in little spill free cups, and some books with random toys. "Do we still have ramen left?" Shaking his head at the question, Akira was surprised when the little girl didn't just giggle but started to laugh out right. She started to talk in what seemed to Akira a foreign language, pointing all the time at his hair. Hikaru's grin became wider. "That means she's 'asking' you to do whatever you just did again. More like a demand than anything else… Oi…the kid's just like her mother." Akira made no comment to that but remained doubtful to the fact that the little girl was asking him to repeat whatever he had done. He didn't know what he had done in the first place that would prove to be so entertaining. Yoko's talk began to sound a little whiny and Akira was almost horrified to see the pout that was beginning to form.

"Hikaru…" He started softly, not wanting to distress the child further. He turned his head, reproducing the swishing movement with his hair and causing the little girl to squeal once more in delight. "Never mind." He muttered in realization. Akira sighed. He was going to look like a fool if he had to keep shaking his head back and forth all day to keep this child happy.

Hikaru, who had now made his way into the kitchen, had his head in the fridge as he searched for the rest of the ramen that he had brought home yesterday after a Go game that he had played and won. Seeing the little plastic container that held what would be his lunch for the second day in a row, Hikaru gave a little victorious shout, never hearing the slightly worried call for him. Nor did he hear the defeat in Akira's voice when the paler boy spoke next. He only heard, once his head was out of the fridge, the happy laughter of Yoko.

Akira had obliged the little girl by shaking his head a few times, sending his shoulder length hair flying in all direction and tickling her hands as she tried to catch some of the strands. Her laughter made a smile appear on his lips and he once again saw the danger that children posed. There was no way to refuse them. He gave a small sigh and stood up slowly, offering her his hand. "Why don't we see what Hikaru is preparing for lunch, ne Yoko-chan?" The little girl nodded at the mention of lunch and repeated the word with much vigor. Her small hand clasped his but tugged at him to stop walking when he tried to move towards the kitchen. Surprised he looked down only to see her let go of his hands and hold up both of her arms in a signal that she wanted to be picked up and carried there.

"Up?" She asked gently, nodding her head to the question she asked. "Up?" Akira went back to his knees and gave a little umph of surprise as the little girl jumped into his arms, her own coming to grab his shoulder. She already was twisting in his grasp, trying to see every little part of the apartment and pointing out things, unaware of the danger if Akira's arms should tire. "Blue." She said smartly as they walked past a painting. Akira glanced at it, already nodding before actually realizing that the only one color that was not on the painting was blue.

"Uh…red." He tried to correct her.

"Yes." The little girl muttered as if it was obvious. Hikaru tried not to laugh as he popped his head out of the kitchen area.

"She can tell her colors apart, Akira… but she thinks all colors are called blue. Don't ask me why… I don't know." That was fair enough, Akira supposed, trying to heft more of the little girl's weight onto his other arm.

"Hikaru." Akira tried again. "What is Yoko doing here?" Hikaru rolled his eyes and placed his plate into the microwave. Then he reached for the diaper bag, removing a tuppaware filled with…god only knows but it would be safer to call it baby food.

"Akari is expecting again and Mitani and her have to go to the doctors for I dunno… more tests or something. So as the godfather it is my duty to take care of her and blah, blah…" Hikaru paused as he removed the top of the container and he made a face as he sniffed at its content. "Urgh…Akari's cooking has definitely _not_ improved over time. How can Mitani survive?" He dumped it into the trash and shook his head. Taking a deep breath before turning to face Akira, Hikaru did his best to imitate his goddaughter's big wide puppy eyes. "Could you fix her something to eat, Akira? Please? You know me and my cooking… I wouldn't want her to be exposed to it." Akira sighed. This was going to a long, long day.

"When are they coming to pick her up?" There was a long pause and Akira's heart sank as he saw Hikaru's face redden and take on a guilty look. "Hikaru… when are they going to pick her up?" Again no answer. "Shindo, Hikaru you didn't dare?" Akira hissed, alarm making his heart beat a bit too fast. Why oh why did it have to be this week of all weeks? He bit off the curse that was threatening to spill out of his mouth as the little girl gave him a worried look. Her eyes got larger if it was possible and there was just the inkling of tears at the corner. Akira sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

Life around Shindo was never, ever dull.

"You are sleeping on the couch…" He muttered, with a forced smile to reassure Yoko who was still looking at him with saddened eyes. "And you deal with the diapers." At both announcements, a look of chagrin came to make its way onto Hikaru's face.

"Oh 'Kiraaaa… don't be like that!" Hikaru moaned, dropping his fork that he had been playing with. "It'll only be for two or three days… that's all." Akira's vein near his temple started to throb dangerously. "…" Completely being oblivious to the signs of danger, Hikaru weaved his way behind his lover and long time rival, wrapping his arms around him. "You know I love you…" He nuzzled the other boy's back of neck. "And… it'll be practice… you know if we ever wanna adopt…" Akira rolled his eyes and decided not to comment on _that_. Just barely living a month together and Hikaru was already thinking about _children?_ Instead he turned around, effectively breaking the hold Hikaru had on him and gently 'dumped' the startled Yoko in Hikaru's arms before Hikaru's nuzzling could have the desired affect on him. Already he missed the warmth of that touch that had sent tingles down his spine. He hid the emotion though as he continued to glare at his shorter counterpart.

"I'm cooking _her_ food." He muttered. "_You_ should start preparing your bed." With that Akira turned to the fridge to see if any fruits or vegetables could be found. He ignored the heavy sounds of heartbreaking sighs. It would be a really, really long day.

After lunch had been made, Akira had left Hikaru and Yoko to fend for themselves, needing to go back to work. For a few precious moments… all was quiet and then… there was laughter. A child's laugh that Akira had to admit was relaxing and nice to hear. It brought such warmth and liveliness in the apartment. It made the side of his mouth quirk up and after a few minutes of internal debating he got up from his spot on the floor and went to see what was going on in the small kitchen. "Shhh… Yoko… bad Yoko…no… no… food in mouth… NO!" Akira brought a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The carrots that he had cut up in pieces with the mashed potatoes were all over not only the little girl's face… but all over Hikaru. Akira watched, his amusement growing ten fold, as the little girl cocked her head with a growing grin of her own. Her small hand was already curling around her own plastic silverware. "No… bad…I'll tell Uncle Akira…" Hikaru threatened weakly. It was to no avail. The kid had already figured that her godfather was a complete pushover. The contents of the spoon went flying, splattering Hikaru's shirt. "Awh… ewww… gross." Hikaru moaned. Akira couldn't hold back any longer and laughed. What a sight.

The sound of his laughter made the other young man jump and turn.

"Akira! You scared me! Don't just stand there! Help me…"

"She's your responsibility, remember?" But despite his words, Akira came forward still chuckling. "Ne Yoko-chan, if you eat the rest of the food… we'll go get some dessert later ok?" He was about to kneel next to the highchair that had just randomly appeared into the apartment, (Hikaru had sneaked it in after wards, along with a transportable bed, and various other pieces of furniture and bags that would be needed for the little girl's stay…), when Akira realized the floor was covered in the mush. "You like desserts, right?" The little girl nodded vigorously. "Good… then eat… ahah… properly. No throwing." More nods and then fast movements of stuffing mouth with food. Akira shook his head and patted her head carefully, grimacing slightly when he pulled back and realized his hand was now covered in food too. "Bath first though." With that accomplished, he turned around to see Hikaru looking at him with shock and his mouth wide open. "What?"

"What!" Hikaru started. "What! I've been here for nearly an hour trying to get her to eat properly without turning it into some huge game and then you just waltz in here and… and…" He spluttered. "That's not fair." Hikaru pouted. "How come she listens to you and not me?" Akira blinked at the question and remained silent for quite some time before shaking his head.

"Maybe it's because she thinks you're her age. You certainly act like it sometimes." Hikaru snorted, waving the insult away with a pout.

"That's not nice at all." Hikaru whined. "I'll get you back Mr! And…" He paused and smiled mischievously. "And I know exactly how." That was Akira's cue to turn and leave but he was just a tad too slow. Hikaru pounced on him, his arms covered with the stuff coming to hug him.

"Damn you Shindo!" Was all Akira could yell out as they both went down on the floor in a tumble, limbs intertwined right into the baby food that covered the floor as well. Now covered with the stuff, Akira looked like Hikaru. Hikaru laughed outright at Akira's disgusted expression. He sat up partially, staying in Akira's lap.

"Got you." He whispered once his amusement was finished. He leaned forward, once more ignoring Akira's glare, so that his lips covered Akira's.

"Done! Done… Yoko done eatin'!" The little girl clapped at her exploit, proud of herself and quite oblivious as the two adults on the floor separated from each other, both a slight shade of red. "Me done… me done! Dessert now? Yes? Yes?" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Uh… yeah. Dessert now… but I did say you needed a bath first." Akira muttered still on the floor. Hikaru got up before helping Akira up to his feet. "For all three of us now thanks to your godfather."

"…Akira…since you're better at taking care of her and… I really should be cleaning the mess here 'cause I mean well… its my fault its such a mess, could you… maybe… give her the bath?" Again Hikaru tried to widen his eyes and plead they way his goddaughter did. After all it always got her what she wanted.

"I don't think so." Akira started, his eyes widening a bit. "It _is_ your fault for the mess here… and you will be the one to clean it but you will also be the one to give Yoko her bath. I will be…somewhere else. And remember Hikaru, its all practice for the future." With that he quickly ran out of the kitchen and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Once safe, he let a sigh escape him.

How they would survive the week was beyond him.

He ran a hand down his hair and grimaced.

Shindo would definitely be sleeping on the couch tonight.

A/N- Review are greatly appreciated. Pocky anyone:)


	2. When the Trio Met the Grumpy Bear

Ch. 2

When the Trio met up with the Grumpy Bear

An hour later, a sopping wet Hikaru came out of the bathroom holding an only partially clothed Yoko. He knocked wearily on Akira's door.

"'Kira…please…" He whined. The door opened to show his lover's amused and still dirty face.

"Oh good. I was wondering when you two would be…done?" The green eyes widened. "What in heaven's name?" The door opened wider and Akira walked out of the room heading to the bathroom instead of helping poor dripping Hikaru.

"Dessert! Dessert now! Yes? Yes?" The little girl sang in his arms. The half bleached hair young man followed Akira and winced as he saw the other take in the bathroom.

"It looks… like a war zone." Akira whispered, his eyes widening even more. The ceiling was dripping with water and was that, Soap? Yes, yes it was. There was soap up there as well. The walls had been redecorated with sponge animals. He removed his foot from the bathroom floor. It was now soaked. "Well…" Akira started. "…" He turned to face Hikaru and shook his head. "I don't know how you do it Hikaru. You always manage to render me wordless."

"Very funny 'Kira. And I'd prefer rendering you breathless than wordless." Hikaru pouted, ignoring the green eyed glare he received because of that comment. Instead he shifted Yoko's weight in his arms as she continued to wiggle around, demanding her promised dessert. "I need help. Taking care of her is harder than it looks."

"Obviously." Akira muttered dryly. He looked at the little girl for the first time and blinked. "Why is she still not clothed, Hikaru? It's not that warm in the apartment." Hikaru looked about to cry and Akira finally caved in, not needing Hikaru to actually say anything. He held out his arms with a slightly understanding yet puzzled look. Babiesdanger. But he'd never expected this much chaos because of one child.

"She won't stop moving! I get one arm in her shirt and then when I try to do the next… its gone. And… then oh god, 'Kira… she peed on me! I ripped two of those so-fantastic diapers…" The young man moaned. "Akari said it would be soooo easy. I'm so gonna get her back. I don't know how or when but I will!" Akira made no comment as he brought Yoko to the couch. At least Hikaru had managed to get the diaper on at his third or so try. A smile made its way on the pale face. He wondered how many times the other had actually tried to do that before he had gotten it right. "Here are her clothes…" A pile of tiny, doll like clothes were placed next to where he deposited the little girl. He looked at Yoko sternly.

"Now Yoko, be nice. Lets get you dressed and then we can go, ok?" The little girl pouted at the severity she heard in the voice but she remained still enough for Akira to get her small arms through in the sleeves of the t-shirt that had been dangling around her neck. And then he tried to tackle her pants. There she started to get restless and didn't really want to obey. One leg went up, one leg went down. One foot got stuck in the middle of the pant leg. "You have got to be kidding me." Akira grumbled. He felt Hikaru kneel beside him and suddenly the little girl was pinned.

"This help?"

"Much. Thank you." The two ignored the little girl's vehement protest at this sort of handling.

"Mm-hmm." Hikaru let his head fall onto Akira's shoulder, resting it there as the little girl was finally fully clothed. "Thanks Akira."

"Dessert now?" The little girl blinked her wide eyes at them. Once she'd been liberated, the smile had returned to her small round face.  
"Yes…but first… your 'uncles' have got to get washed." He sighed and then shifted his shoulder so that Hikaru would move. "Come on Hikaru. I'll watch her and at the same time I'll try to clean the kitchen." Hikaru's head lifted and his cheerful exclamations were somewhat punctuated as he kissed his lover's cheek between each word. "Ack… Hikaru… just go!" Yoko giggled at the sight and clapped her little hands. "And hurry up!"

…

Another hour later found the three clean and clothed, walking down the street to the nearby park. There was a small ice cream stand there and it was Hikaru, energy renewed, that ran to it to order two cones of ice cream. Akira had asked if he could share Hikaru's instead of getting his own and of course, Hikaru had agreed.

Akira continued walking at a leisurely pace, Yoko in his arms. She was completely attached to his hair. Literally. She was softly giggling in his ear as she continued to grab at his hair and tickle her palms with it. He kept the sigh that was building in his chest within himself. So much for studying today.

"Touya?" A voice came from behind him, sounding shocked. "I can't believe it." He turned around.

"Yes, Waya?" He greeted with his own question. He kept his glare level and shifted the little girl in his arms.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He rose his eyebrow at Hikaru's redheaded friend that had had in the past a particular dislike for him. The dislike had somewhat disappeared once it had been clear that Hikaru and he were going to remain together and that Akira was not going to hurt the bleached banged young man. He still wasn't quite sure what he had done in the first place to create such a dislike in the otherwise friendly Waya but he was sure that he would never know. He had asked Hikaru about it once but the other had shrugged, shaking his head and then muttered… "It's Waya… who knows?"

"Walking Yoko-chan and getting her dessert." He bit off the 'obviously' that was at the tip of his tongue. He was just slightly frustrated with the whole situation. Taking care of a child was definitely harder than it looked and required more patience than he had thought was humanly possible. And Yoko was well behaved. Thank god for that. He didn't know how he'd react if she was as bratty as some children he'd seen before. "She's Shindo's goddaughter." He added at the blank look he was getting, immediately switching to calling Hikaru by his last name when they were in 'public'. He really didn't have to since it was Waya and he knew about them. But still. Old habits were hard to kill. "And you?"

"Waiting for Isumi to get back from his family visit. We're supposed to meet at the park." He pointed out the direction with a shake of his head, sending his unruly hair flying.

"How is Isumi-san?" Akira asked and winced a minute later as Yoko went flying against his grasp.

"Dessert! Dessert!" She tried to wiggle her way out. "Dessert! Dessert!"

"Yoko!" Hikaru scolded gently, jogging back up to them with the two promised cones of ice cream. "Patience is a virtue." He handed the little girl a small sugar cone with one scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Which you never had." Waya commented dryly before going on to greeting his friend. "Hey Shindo." He tapped the younger man on the back. "So… I hear you're babysitting the goddaughter?" At his friend's nod, Waya shook his head and gave a sympathetic grin. "Poor you." At that point though he took a side glance at Akira who was keeping a watchful eye on the youngster who was currently on her own two feet, having wiggled out of his hold completely.

"Cars are bad, Yoko-chan. Cars can hurt. Stay away from cars ok?" Now Waya had seen _and_ heard it all. Akira talking baby talk. He had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing out loud.

"Maybe I should rephrase that and say poor Touya." He gave his friend a look. "Isn't she _your_ goddaughter?"

"Yes." Hikaru muttered, giving Waya a pointed glare. "And don't give me that! I've been taking care of her all day!"

"And making quite a mess." Akira added, his face with a half exasperated, half amused expression.

"I thought so." Waya shook his head, smile on his face and hands stuffed deep in his jean pockets. He could only imagine the disaster the usually clean apartment of theirs looked like now. "Poor Touya."

"Mou! That's not fair, 'Kira. And you Waya… shut up!" Hikaru half growled, half moaned, making Yoko-chan look at her godfather with a perplexed expression. She ran to his side, her small hand coming to clutch at his leg.

"Be nice!" She scolded as much as a two year old could a twenty-one year old and a twenty-two year old. She shook her one finger at them, imitating no doubt, her mother who had probably scolded her in much the same fashion. Hikaru looked at her with wide eyes before starting to chuckle.

"Thanks sweetie." He glared at the other two. "At least one person loves me." He knelt down to pat the little girl on the head who turned to him with a big smile full of trust and affection. Waya who'd been staring at the little girl with a blank look on his face just ignored his friend, turning instead to Akira.

"Some character the kid has. I feel for you man, I really do. If you need a place to stay to be in peace for awhile… my home is open to you."

"Thank you, Waya." Akira stated calmly, taking everything that had been said without so much blinking in surprise. He ignored Hikaru's 'Don't be mean…ack… 'Kiiiiiiiiiiraaa… Waya! Don't give him any ideas.' "But that won't be necessary. Shindo already has prepared his new bed… on the couch."

"Ooh… ouch." Waya nodded his agreement to the decision even as his face screwed up in sympathy. "How long is she staying with you two anyway? I mean her parents are coming to pick her up later on today, right?" Hikaru looked down, preoccupying himself with trying to wipe the little girl's chin. His ice cream, by the way, had long been done miraculously fast as everything else had gone on. Akira didn't mind. He knew how much Hikaru liked ice cream and truth to be told… he'd been 'fed' some by Yoko a few minutes earlier. And that had been enough. It was a good thing that Yoko had finished her cone as well. Though her clean shirt was definitely not clean anymore. Akira's eyes had become cold at the question making Waya take a step back before chuckling. "Oh my…that long, huh?"

"A week." Akira answered finally, realizing that Hikaru would keep quiet. "He agreed to take her in for a week. As practice he says for the future." Akira shook his head. "I don't think spreading it, is going to do much at this point, Hikaru." He muttered, finally switching back to first name basis. He held out his hands. "The bathroom is over there. I'll take her… if I let you go… you'll look like a drowned rat again." Hikaru gave him a hurt look but said nothing, watching his goddaughter go to his lover with a smile on her face. He then stood up and turned to face Waya's now perpetually amused face. He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling weakly.

"You are…" Waya shook his head. "…impossible. I can't believe you."

"What!"

"Practice? Practice?" Hikaru turned bright red. "Why?"

"It's cute!" Hikaru defended himself.

"What?"

"Seeing him… taking care of her like that. It's cute. It feels like a family again." Hikaru's voice faded near the end of his words and Waya winced. It had been a months since it had become common knowledge that the two 'rivals' in the go world… the two dragons, were more than just rivals… more than just friends… A lot of things had changed since then. Not only in the Go world but in the two boy's personal lives as well. Hikaru who'd been the baby in his house, his mother's little boy… he'd lost all that. Like that. Waya felt his hands clench into fists as anger and pain for his friend filed in. What an idiot he was to not have made the connection.

"Sorry." He said contritely, giving his friend a slightly friendly punch. "I'm an ass." Hikaru looked up, surprise widening his eyes.

"Eh? For what?" They stared at each other for a minute before understanding filtered in the usually cheerful face. "Oh that… no matter. Come on lets sit. I'm tired. I thought it would be so easy taking care of her but its not…" He chuckled a bit forcedly. "I have been making a mess though. Even if I've been trying." Hikaru sighed as he let himself fall back onto a wooden bench, slouching, his long body molding itself slightly so he'd be comfortable on the hardened surface. Waya followed suit, quiet for a moment or two before he just shrugged.

"You know he doesn't mind. He probably thinks you're adorable as heck anyway. He always does even though he acts like an ass about it." Waya said dryly, wincing as his last comment got him an elbow into his side. So there was still some tension between Waya and Akira. But just a little. "You two are disgustingly cute together and you know it. And he's still an ass at times." Hikaru rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply to the comment that was making him blush.

"Akari and I could have picked a better time though. He has a game against Ogata-sensei tomorrow." Waya winced at the reminder and then shrugged.

"Knowing Touya… it won't even hurt him. He's probably been holed up in your room for the past week reviewing Ogata-sensei's most recent games." At the slightly amused yet frustrated smile that tugged at Hikaru's lips, Waya knew he'd guessed right. "See! Nothing to worry about then." He started to slouch a bit too and was startled as he always was, when Akira seemed to appear out of nowhere by their side with Yoko holding his hand. "Jesus!" Waya sat up straight. "How the hell do you do that!" Akira looked at him strangely but Yoko at the loud outburst buried her face in Akira's leg, letting out a soft whimper. "And with a kid too!"

"Not so loud." Hikaru punched his arm. "And Akira's always quiet. You should know that by now." Waya made a grumbling sound of dissent as Hikaru looked to his goddaughter.

"I don't care if he's _always_ quiet. It's simply not normal." Akira chose to not say anything and instead moved to sit where Hikaru had already made room for him by his side on the bench. He moved slowly, detaching Yoko's arms around his leg to bring her into the safety of his arms. But since she was scared and she was more familiar with Hikaru, she quickly moved from Akira's arms to Hikaru's. "And that shouldn't be allowed either." Waya muttered in a disgusted tone of voice. "Too damn cute. The three of you." Hikaru once again chose to ignore some of Waya's commenting and went on to reassure his goddaughter.

"It's ok Yoko-chan, Waya's just like the grumpy bear in that story I read you this morning. Do you remember the grumpy bear?" Apparently the little girl did to Waya's utter horror because she lifted her head up and looked at Waya for a minute, assessing if he did indeed resemble the grumpy bear. Too soon, the twenty two year old had the two year old in his lap and his hair was being tugged.

"Grumpy bear?" Yoko asked sweetly, pressing her small inquisitive face next to Waya's startled one.

"Yeah…" Hikaru chocked on his own laughter. "…grumpy… bear…"

"Grumpy bear! Grumpy bear!"

"Ack… Shindo… get it off of me!" Akira brought a hand up to cover his mouth, starting to laugh as well.

"Grumpy bear should be happy. Happy is good. Grumpy is bad. Grumpy bear happy now?"

"No!" Waya answered, trying to remove the two year old from his lap as gently and as efficiently as he could.

"Bad bear." She bopped him on the head lightly. "Be good." She muttered sternly and then placed a wet kiss on Waya's cheek as the twenty two year old remained speechless.

"…"

"Grumpy bear is happy now. Look, look 'karu. Look!" Hikaru laughing so hard there were actual tears running down his lips could do nothing but nod. The little girl seeing her godfather laughing so hard, joined in as well, her giggles filling the air. Akira was actually now facing the other way, shoulders shaking. And poor Waya…

"I hate you all." He announced slowly, frowning.

"Grumpy bear shouldn't hate anyone… especially when a little girl has turned him into a happy bear." Isumi's voice, amused, came from behind. The eldest go player of the four bent down and kissed Waya's cheek before his blue eyes focused on the little girl that was still residing in Waya's lap. "Hello." He waved his hand, still in a bent position, leaning over Waya's shoulder.

"H-hi." Hikaru managed shakily. "Yoko, that's Isumi… Say hello." Yoko smiled at the newcomer and waved at him.

"Hello Isumi-san." Akira greeted, finally having calmed himself enough to be able to face them. Although one look at Waya's face made his lips quiver again. Isumi nodded to each of them.

"Grumpy bear is happy now." Yoko patted Waya's head proudly. "Like grumpy bear, yes? Yes?" Isumi nodded.

"Yeah I like Grumpy bear." He poked Waya's cheek only to have the amber eyes look at him angrily.

"Grumpy bear says harrumph to all of you. Would you like to be the source of her new amusement? Here Yoko-_chan_ go to Isumi now…Grumpy bear indeed." Waya grumbled.

"But you're so cute." Isumi and Hikaru drawled the words out at the same time. The two shared a look and Hikaru went back to laughing. Isumi joined him but he still opened his arms, inviting Yoko to come to him. She did after giving Waya a last pat.

"'Sumi?" She asked. He nodded and twirled her around, sending her into fits of giggles. "Again! Again! Yes? Yes?" She cried out when he stopped.

"Oh god." Waya muttered, covering his eyes. "You're going to get us all to be as disgustingly cute as you and Touya are, Shindo. Argh…"

"Idge." Hikaru muttered. "As if you guys weren't disgustingly cute before…" Waya glared at him through his fingers.

"Shindo… where'd this sweet girl come from anyway?" Isumi asked, a bit out of breath. He told the little girl that he was done spinning her around for the day as he made a big show of walking in a zigzag as if he was drunk. The little girl giggled. Apparently she'd adopted Isumi as well.

"Goddaughter." Hikaru announced, proudly.

"She's adorable."

"Dangerous." Waya muttered after his lover pronounced his say.

"Both?" Akira said, not really making a question out of it. Waya tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"Yeah… both." He agreed. Then he looked at Isumi. "Getting out of shape there buddy." Isumi batted at Waya's head with his free hand and Waya was left to duck, his own hands coming up to try and protect his head. "Wah! Abuse!" The sound of a child's laughter rose, surrounded by laughter of young men. And this sound did more than just sooth slow to heal wounds… it healed.

A/N- Does this fic have a point? Hmm… Not really. It keeps me from going insane.  I love these characters… and I enjoy writing them. I wanted to write a story with them that wasn't necessarily all angst. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. I certainly enjoy writing it. Reviews are most welcome. (And yes… no worries. I _will _ be continuing to write Only You. In fact I'm working on the next chapter! Cheers!)


	3. Goodnight and Goodmorning

Ch. 3

Goodnight and Good-morning

The group of friends had gone their separate ways finally as more than one stomach started to make it plain to the entire world that it was dinner time. Akira unlocked the door to their apartment and opened it wide, letting Hikaru who was carrying a tired looking Yoko inside. Thank god for Isumi-san, Akira thought with pure gratefulness. The older go player had spent some time playing games of tag and hide-and-go seek with the little girl and generally exhausting her from that boundless energy kids ran on these days.

"I'll make dinner." Akira offered quietly. Hikaru's grateful look that was given over his shoulder spoke louder than any word he could have said. "What exactly is she allowed to eat, Hikaru?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen. Hikaru followed, the little girl still in his arms.

"Uhm… I think Akari must've left a list of some sort…" He said not so helpfully. Akira sighed, suddenly realizing how tired _he_ was as well. He bit off a yawn that was coming to his lips.

"Did you throw away all the baby food that Akari prepared for Yoko?" At Hikaru's shake of the head, Akira felt relief come flooding in. "Oh good." Hikaru looked perplexed and shifted the little girl onto his other arm. At being moved, the little girl rose her head off her godfather's shoulder and rubbed at her eyes. A clear indication of how tired she really was. "I think it would be best to just reheat one of those. Feed her and then put her to bed. If we wait too long than she'll be cranky." Hikaru blinked.

"I thought you didn't know about children 'Kira." Akira opened the fridge and looked at the other go player for a moment before answering to that comment.

"I don't." He finally stated. "Its just common sense…" He paused as he searched for one of the tuppa-ware. "Plus, its how you are as well." The slight teasing brought a smile to Hikaru's face.

"Very funny, 'Kira… very funny." Akira just smiled and went about trying to find something that would be quick and easy to prepare for him and Hikaru after having placed the Yoko's food in the microwave.

The dinner was not a rerun of the event that had taken place during lunch. Instead it was quiet save for the sound of a tired child who could now care less as to what kind of food was being presented to her. Yoko was currently turning her head away from the offered spoonful of orange mush. "No no no!" She said stubbornly.

"You have to eat Yoko!" Hikaru persisted. "Do you want the plane? Or the train?" Akira raised an eyebrow at that but chose not to question as it must have been the name of a technique used to making the girl eat. The girl shook her head.

"Leave her Hikaru." Akira stated finally.

"But she's only eaten like… five spoonfuls." Hikaru protested, still letting the spoon linger in the air near the little girl.

"And apparently that's enough for now. She won't let herself starve." Akira pointed out gently. "What she doesn't eat now she'll eat tomorrow…" He flinched at the words recognizing them as something his father or mother would say. He suddenly felt very old. Eh. Hikaru still looked worried.

"At least one more spoonful?" He asked hopefully.

"NO!" Yoko pouted and placed her two little hands in front of her mouth.

"Right…" Akira sighed. "Then bedtime." The little girl looked to him and waited patiently enough for the bib to be taken off. Once in his arms, Yoko's head went to rest in the crook of his neck. "Is the bed ready?" A second later. "Where is the bed Hikaru?" At the sudden note of concern in his lover's voice, Hikaru grinned.

"Relax Akira. I placed it near the couch."

"Oh." He started over there with Hikaru close at his heels with the diaper bag. At the edge of the couch was indeed the little girl's bed. Hikaru kneeled and began to search for the pjs. Finding them a few minutes later he gave an innocent pleading look to Akira who chose to ignore it.

"'Kira… I'll wake her up if I do it…" Akira closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"You're lucky she's an innocent child Hikaru and that Akari expects to get her back in one piece." He carefully placed the two year old on Hikaru's current make shift bed and started to slowly remove the clothes. "Diaper needs to be changed as well doesn't it?" Akira asked in a voice that sounded like a man who knew he was doomed.

"Yeah." Hikaru passed him the diaper.

"God help me."

It was a first in their apartment that night that the dishes were not done after dinner. Afraid that it would wake the sleeping little girl, they were left to dry on the dinner table. With the lights switched off, Akira slowly began making his way into his room. Hikaru followed him or started to but was stopped gently. At Akira's pointed glare, Hikaru visibly wilted.

"You were serious?" He pouted. The taller of the two gave a small smile and bent down to kiss the other on the forehead.

"Goodnight Hikaru." Hikaru sighed.

"Goodnight Akira."

An hour later, Hikaru got off the couch and stretched. He huffed a sigh and glanced at the closed bedroom door. He couldn't believe that Akira would actually make him sleep out here! He bit his lip and then made a decision. Akira would either be playing Go at the moment and reviewing kifu or he'd be asleep. If he was asleep than Hikaru would have no trouble sneaking in…it was perfect. All he had to do was go and check.

Careful not to make a noise, he went and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear to its wooden surface and listened for the familiar "pachi" noise of go stones hitting the go board or even rustling paper. Hearing neither, he turned the doorknob. He was only slightly surprised to find Akira sleeping beside the go board, kifu around him with only their little desk light illuminating the room. He sighed fondly at the scene before going and very gently moving Akira to their bed. For someone who was taller than him, Akira was light. At any other time the reminder of how light the other man was would have made Hikaru frown but at the moment, Hikaru was grateful. He could carry Akira to bed without too much fuss. The taller man made a noise in his sleep but did not wake at being handled. It made Hikaru smile. Akira could be so cute at times.

Carefully he placed the covers over the other go player before sliding underneath them as well. Just as he was about to close his eyes and get some real sleep, Akira pulled Hikaru into the circle of his arms, surprising him. Hikaru snuggled into the embrace and felt warm inside.

It was with a happy smile that Hikaru fell asleep.

'The cry that resounded through their _normally _quiet apartment could _not_ be human,' thought Akira as he sat up straight in bed going from deeply asleep to awake in a thundering heart beat. 'What the hell is _that?' _The cry came again and Akira was almost about to admit that he was terrified! And beside him, Hikaru slept on blissfully unaware.

"Wake up Hikaru." He nudged the other man roughly on the shoulder. The other go player made a face and pulled the covers over his head mumbling rather grumpily about shutting off alarm clocks and what not. "Idiot!" The noise continued in the background. If Akira had been slightly more awake or at least more coherent he would have put two and two together by now and would have realized that poor Yoko had awakened to a place and bed that she wasn't familiar with at all. But Akira even when woken up with fear, still needed time or a good cup of coffee to get his brain processing to work correctly. So he continued trying to wake up his lover and friend in hopes that the other would have an explanation for the noise.

"What 'Kira? It's too early…" Hikaru finally grumbled, ruffled head coming out from under the covers. His tired eyes looked over to the night table where the alarm clock rested, its glowing numbers casting an eerie sort of light. "Its not even 4 in the morning!" The piercing scream started up once again just as he ended his sentence. Hikaru's eyes widened. "What the…? That's Yoko!" The covers were pushed away in a rush and Akira just blinked as he watched the other man run out of the room.

"…Yoko?" Akira mumbled as he passed a hand through his mid-length hair. Something clicked in his mind suddenly. As it did, Hikaru came back, child in his arms. "Children…" Akira started, hand now covering his eyes. "…make noise that shouldn't be allowed, shouldn't exist…" It was Hikaru's turn to blink. In all actuality he'd been about to give the other man hell about leaving the poor child crying when he'd obviously been awake to hear her but now that he looked at Akira… really looked, he realized that the man hadn't been aware of what was going on at all. It made him smile and sigh at the same time.

"For someone who's a morning person… you really don't deal well with abrupt wake ups." Yoko sniffled and trembled in Hikaru's neck and it suddenly reminded him that it was rather cold outside of the blankets. "There, there Yoko. Nothing to be worried about. See even Uncle Akira is here and look at the big bed…" Akira blinked at the two that were making their way into the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He whispered to no one in particular. He would have said more, maybe even tried to complain but Yoko started to ask for her mother in such a heart breaking voice that it just made Akira feel like he was the one in pain. But maybe he actually was. What a stressful ½ day and night already. And they were supposed to last for five more days? He fell back down limply on the bed.

"See Akira…" Hikaru continued soothing the little girl in mid-yawn. "You remember him." The bed shifted as Hikaru made his way cautiously under the covers. Yoko had been placed in the middle and looked as if she was about to start screaming and crying all over again at being let go. It made Akira want to hide somewhere. Maybe he could check into a hotel for the remainder of the little girl's stay… hmm… Just as the noise was about to start though, Akira lifted his head. The movement made his hair swing in the air and made the little girl pause. A small smile made its way on her chubby face. She placed her thumb in her mouth and with her other hand reached for Akira's hair. He lowered his head so that she could reach without tugging it. Anything for quiet. Anything to keep that noise from being reproduced.

The small fingers closed around a good handful of black hair. Akira sighed as he carefully rested his head back on his pillow in a way that the girl could still hold onto the hair and he could be comfortable. Hikaru just smiled.

And all was quiet.

It took only a couple minutes of Hikaru humming a lullaby for both Akira and Yoko to be fast asleep once again. And sleep wasn't far away from Hikaru either as he rubbed his heavy eyes. He glanced at the clock.

4:00 AM.

He closed his eyes.

At 4:50 AM Akira was woken up by someone giggling in his ear. He would have yelled at Hikaru for having woken him up but even with his mind so sleepy he knew… he _knew _that Hikaru did not sound like _that_. He groaned and opened one eye. What now?

The giggling sound was still close but more muffled. He lifted himself onto one elbow and blinked.

Yoko was poking her godfather's face.

"Up! Up!" The little girl was chanting. That boundless energy had been renewed. Akira closed his eyes. This could not be happening. Hikaru had a look that mirrored what Akira felt.

"Yoko it's too early." The bleached banged go player groaned. "You can't possible be…" The words were drowned by a yawn. "…awake now. Go back to sleep." The little girl looked at her godfather puzzled.

"Up." She stated again. "'Karu… 'ungry."

"I'm going to kill Akari." Hikaru hissed under his breath before throwing off the covers. The little girl eeped as the blankets flew. "Akira you go back to sleep. I'll take care of it." The other pronounced as he took the little girl into his arms. Akira sighed and wondered if he could actually fall back asleep after having two heart attacks one right after the other. He shook his head.

"I might as well go over some more kifu or…" He yawned and pushed away his hair from his face.

"It's only five in the morning." Hikaru muttered as he started to make his way out of the room. "You should relax."

"Hmm." Akira muttered in response. He ran his fingers through his hair and made a face at the tangles. Then with a heavy sigh, he made his way out of the bed and the wonderful warmth of being under the covers. He knelt down on the floor and picked up the kifu he'd been studying last night. He forced his tired eyes to focus on it.

"Ungry! Ungry!" The little girl's voice sang out. "Karu, ungry!" There was a clapping of hands that followed and Akira assumed it was due to the fact that she'd finally been given something to eat. Akira blinked. He was supposed to be focusing on the Kifu he was holding, damn it! Not on the noises that were taking place in the other room. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. Needed to focus. Needed to focus. Focus. Focus. That move right there… why had Ogata-sensei placed it there? Why had he attacked instead of defended? He brought the kifu closer to his nose as if closing the distance between his face and the paper would reveal the hidden answer. It was lost to him. "Aki." The little girl made the strangest noises and said the strangest things. "Aki." The little girl continued. Akira heard Hikaru sigh.

"Eat Yoko." The voice was still sleepy.

"Aki. Aki. Aki!"

"I don't know what that is Yoko." Ah. A thin thread of frustration had laced the words. Good. At least he wasn't the only one feeling like his nerves were spread thin. Now about that move again… he tried to look at the black and white circles once more. "Just eat."

"'KARU WANT AKI!" The shriek made hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. Before he even realized what he was doing, Akira was on his feet, kifu falling to the ground. He made his way into the other room with brisk steps.

"What in the _seven _hells is going on?" Akira asked, face flushed and eyebrows knit together showing his extreme frustration.

"There are seven hells?" Hikaru asked, eyes wide, voice way too innocent. He was holding a spoonful of something near Yoko's face. It wavered there as he waited for an answer. Before Akira could summon the proper glare to answer that, Yoko brought herself back into attention.

"AKI, AKI, AKI!" Akira blinked at the little girl's way too cheerful face and at the small hands that were waving towards him. "Aki. 'Karu…Aki!" Her smile grew as he took a step forward.

"Aki?" Hikaru asked, putting the ignored spoon on the plate. A smile twitched on his lips. "Akira is Aki?" He let his chin rest on his hand and looked at his rival and lover as the other man took a seat, an expression too adorable to name making its way on his face and erasing the last traces of sleep and frustration. "Hmmm… Which is better? Aki or Kira?" Akira grumbled something that sounded like neither but he refused to repeat himself when asked. Hikaru continued testing the two nicknames to see if there was one he preferred. The little girl, content now that they were all where they were supposed to be, pointed to the spoon. It was her way of asking to be fed. Obedient, Hikaru picked up the spoon and started feeding her again. "Ne…'Kira," Akira looked at him not sure whether to be relieved or exasperated at the sound of his old nickname.

"Hm?"

"What were you looking at last night?"

"Ogata-sensei's latest game." Hikaru nearly face faulted.

"Again?" He asked. "But you've looked at it for…for…" He waved his free hand about. "For ages! And formulated dozens of theories of why he played that one move…"

"And none of them make 100 sense."

"And unless you become him, which please by the way…never do… the man's creepy as hell, none of them ever _will_ make 100 sense." Akira glared at his lover before sighing. He rested his head on one hand. He was tired. He shouldn't be this tired. He covered a yawn.

"I hate it when you're right." He grumbled, only half teasing.

"Nah… I think it's the opposite."

"Opposite?" Akira looked up in time to see a Cheshire cat like smile on Hikaru's face.

"Yep. But I guess now isn't the _proper _time or _proper _way of declaring that to me…ne?" Glare. Sweatdrop. Blush. That was the sequence of actions Akira went through as he first heard the words, then understood the meaning behind them and then remembered where Hikaru was getting them.

"Its too early, you're impossible. Yoko…I'm here, I'm alive… I'm going to study." He pushed himself away from the table and started to make his way back into their shared room. He called back over his shoulder one thing that made Hikaru snicker. "And you're right…it wouldn't be _proper_." Rolling his eyes at Akira, Hikaru started to hum slightly as he let himself remember fully the scene that had taken place…oh…months ago he supposed.

_Akira had been locked away in their room for hours and a couple days now, studying. Hikaru who understood the need of puzzling every move an opponent had made before playing them himself, had let the other man be. Anyway, after having been with Touya, Akira a total of 3 months he was used to this. Or should have been. But he missed having their shared meals on the days where they actually could have them. He missed the companionable silence that followed them. He huffed a sigh, brushing his blond bangs out of his face. His last student of the day had cancelled, leaving him with his whole afternoon free and nothing to do. He was bored and…yeah. He was bored. _

_Maybe Akira would be willing to have a short break?_

_He approached the closed door cautiously and then gave it a quick rap of his knuckles. _

_"Yes?" The voice was muffled through the wooden door. Hikaru opened it and entered. _

_"Hey…" He went to kneel next to Akira, looking at the Go board. "How's it going?" He scanned the position of the stones, trying to remember which of Ashiwara's game it was._

_"Good." Akira answered, a small smile making its way on his pale face. "I think I will be fine come Monday." Monday. Hikaru almost sighed again. That was two more days to live with. The game he had coming up wasn't that important either. Just a…a… oh who the hell was he kidding. Even if it was the least important match, Touya, Akira would still prepare for it and look at it as one of the most important ones. It was just who he was. Serious, dedicated, passionate. And Hikaru wouldn't change it for the world, even if he was bored and wanting the other man's company. Hikaru looked at the Go board once more. _

_"Want…" His question trailed off. What should he ask? Did Akira want a break? Did he want help in recreating the games and going over them? He'd always said that looking at them with another person, especially Hikaru always brought some very interesting insights to the game. And if he did that… well, he wouldn't be getting in Akira's studying time…and he'd get some company. That would be good, right? Right? Akira waited for the other Go player to continue, his green eyes pensive. Before Hikaru could continue, Akira stood up and offered him a hand. _

_"I need a break, I think." The words were only slightly hesitant. Hikaru's head snapped up, surprise lining his whole body. _

_"Really?" His voice was incredulous. For a moment he thought he was dreaming. The hand in front of his face waved slightly, beckoning him to accept it. _

_"Yes. I wouldn't say so if it wasn't the case." _

_"True." Hikaru took the hand in his and got up in one fluid motion, Akira barely needing to tug. "What do you want to do?" Akira had never really taken breaks before. His "breaks" had always consisted of eating, showering and sleeping. _

_"We could go for a walk." Akira released Hikaru's hand and started to walk out of their room. "Unless… is there something you'd like to do, Hikaru?" Hikaru blinked and then shook his head. He caught up to where Akira was standing with quick steps. _

_"Walk sounds great." He muttered sounding so relieved that Akira had to smile. The taller of the two reached for their jackets in the hallway closet. "To the park?" _

_"That's fine." Hikaru slipped on his jacket and wait for Akira to do the same. As they walked out of their apartment, he laced his fingers with the other man's. He tightened the fragile hold. Hikaru sighed happily. He hadn't been aware to the extent that he had missed the small moments of attention between him and Akira. He was so pathetic. He could only imagine Waya's reaction if he knew. Distantly he wondered if he'd always been like this…needing human contact nearly 24/7 or if it was something that was developing due to recent circumstances. He shook his head. He didn't really want to think right now. He just wanted to enjoy. _

_Akira tightened his own hold on the hand that had come to mingle with his own and felt the tension between his shoulders slowly start to fade. _

_"How was your day?" Akira asked, suddenly aware that he didn't know. He'd seen Hikaru at breakfast and then… that had been it. He sighed. He needed to work on that. He was used to being alone. His parents had often been away for long periods of time and then when he'd moved out… well he'd lived on his own for a couple of years. He still wasn't quite used to living with someone. _

_"Hmm? Good. My one student canceled though." Akira nodded at Hikaru's words. "Ne 'Kira? Wanna sit on the bench over there?" He nodded again and allowed himself to be pulled over to whatever bench Hikaru had chosen. The park was close to their apartment and it was both small and quiet, much to Akira's happiness. They didn't often go there, their schedules usually busy and stressful. They sat down in patch of sunlight that warmed them despite the cool spring air. Immediately, Hikaru leaned against Akira, head coming to rest on the other's shoulder. "This is nice." He commented quietly. "We should do this more often." _

_"Hmm." Akira hummed his agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Akira during that time looked at their surroundings, noticing the pond where ducks and geese could be fed and the swingsets and jungle gym that were set up several feet away from it. His green eyes turned away from the scenery to gently gaze on his companion that was a bit too silent than was normal. "Are you alright?" He asked carefully._

_"Yep." Hikaru smiled at him. "Just thinking." Dangerous words. Akira had found that Hikaru was quiet only when remembering things that were painful or thinking of things that were…uncomfortable in some way as well. He blinked, not really sure if he should let the other continue to 'just think' or if he should try and distract the other. He felt Hikaru sigh and then…"Why... I mean, I study for the Go matches, but not this much. Why do you do it? You don't seem to do the same when it's me you're about to play." It was a stupid question. Hikaru knew it the moment it was out of his mouth. He wanted to snort, he'd wanted to start a conversation to keep certain thoughts at bay. But this topic of conversation was ridiculous. Of course Akira didn't study his kifus for days on end, he nearly played Hikaru every day. What was left to study? Plus Akira usually helped Hikaru replay the games that he'd won or lost a couple days after the real match… to see what could have been improved, what was good, what was horrible. They did the same thing for Akira's games as well. It was a little ritual they'd started after moving in to the apartment. What a dumb question. He was going to take it back and call himself a baka before the other man did but Akira started to answer. He'd taken the question seriously, blinking at first before thinking about the question. His green eyes focused on Hikaru's face and he moved away from the other to do so. Hikaru shivered at the loss of warmth his one side was now suffering. He would have complained but… _

_"Playing you is different Hikaru. With others, I can study the kifu. I can study it and find a pattern. I can figure out how they think. How they've been taught… the path they took to get to where they are now. You? You leave no patterns, you play intuitively, creatively, and yet you play as if you'd been taught the traditional way. I could study all your games and not learn as much about your style than if I had simply played you. Your Go pushes me further, makes me stronger. It lets me…be myself in a way. It allows me to be creative as well and because of it, it allows me to believe that we can reach the Hand of God…" He paused, head inclining to the side as if he suddenly realized something that he'd known all the time but hadn't really thought of it. "Your go makes mine whole…"_

_"Whole?" Akira nodded. _

_"Have you ever noticed Ochi's game for example?" Hikaru blinked. Wh-at? How the hell did Ochi get into the conversation? His blank look must have given Akira enough of an answer to continue. "Its good, its precise…but its not…alive. It's not whole or balanced. There's something he lacks and it makes it hard for his game to grow. He knows it and he keeps looking for that something that will complete his Go." Akira sat back, returning to his previous position to Hikaru's happiness. The Go player's green eyes were strangely unfocused for a moment before coming back and settling on his rival's face. Rival at the moment because of their choice of topic. "He knows a true rival would allow him to complete his go. He thought he would find it in me… at first. Now… it's whoever he thinks is the best." Akira shrugged. _

_"So…" Hikaru was struggling to follow everything that had been said. Truth be told he'd gotten more of an answer than he'd been looking for. He felt that something deep had been admitted to but he wasn't quite sure what it was. "Ochi would be more human and his Go would be better if he had a rival? A real one…like you and me?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Cause our…rivalry… makes it whole? Completes it?" Putting it in those terms made Hikaru think of something that had nothing to do with Go and more to do with human emotions._

_"Yes." _

_"Is this your way of confessing your love to me?" Hikaru suddenly interrupted, eyebrows arched high in his forehead. He looked startled and amazed. If it hadn't been for that, Akira would have thought the man was teasing him again. As it was, he almost wished Hikaru had been teasing. Akira stopped, choking on the air that he'd been breathing. The look he then shot Hikaru amidst the blush that hit his cheeks made it quite clear he thought Hikaru had gone mad. _

_"What!" He asked as if he didn't quite believe his ears. He didn't let Hikaru repeat his question even though the other go player was quite ready to do so. If only to see Akira blush like that again. "Go and love are two very different subjects in this case…and…" The last word trembled in the air, hesitant. A very new blush came and joined the old, coloring Akira's cheeks. "And…" He started again, voice stronger with even a hint of steel in its depth. "If I were confessing my love…" He spat the words out in a hurry, clearly uncomfortable by the turn of events. "I'd do it properly." _

_"There's a proper way of saying I love you?" Hikaru asked, voice devoid of mirth, just simply astonished at the prospect. Jeez. He hadn't known that. His eyes which before had been concentrating on Akira's face and enjoying the show were now wide. Akira glared. And that was answer enough. Hikaru chuckled, he linked their arms together and started a new topic that would bring his lover back instead of the frustrated and embarrassed rival. _

Hikaru smiled at the memory as he lifted Yoko out of her high chair. She'd finished eating and it was now time for her bath. He would need his full concentration there…unless he wanted a repeat of yesterday…which he didn't.

He really _really_ didn't want a repeat.

With a sigh he and the little girl made their way to the bathroom. Silence followed the closing of the door and within its grasp, Akira began to truly focus on that damned kifu.

A/N- Another chapter done.  There is a reason for the bizarre conversation/flashback and it shall be revealed further on in the story. Any comments so far? Is it good? Bad? Let me know.


	4. Go Games and Children Don't Mix, Shindo!

Ch 4

Go Games and Children Don't Mix Shindo!

Akira shifted the bundle of energy in his arms carefully as he climbed up the stairs of the Go Institute. He felt the small hands playing with his hair and tried to keep a composed, calm, and serious look on his face. He really didn't want people knowing how frazzled he really felt at the moment. The looks they were giving him were quite…unnerving. He sighed.

So much for saying over and over to his parents and Ogata-sensei that he was _fine _ and truly _over_ the event in which the media and public opinion had taken over his private life. His and Hikaru's. At the thought of his other half, he paused, looking back. Hikaru had been stopped by an acquaintance and was talking. Akira regarded the man's stance and finding it relaxed, he continued to make his way in. Hikaru had gotten the worst brunt of it. People were afraid of Touya, Akira… while Shindo, Hikaru seemed more human and much more approachable. He frowned. With one hand he opened the door and came face to face with Ogata-sensei.

For once the man looked shell shocked. It made Akira blink and look behind him. What was it? Was someone…A little girl's giggle echoed in his ear and he felt his hair being moved and played with. Oh. Yes. He was holding a child. And looking, he was almost distraught at this fact, like he'd been doing it since the day Yoko had been born instead of looking like he'd first truly held a child yesterday. Hikaru couldn't get over how _easy_ Akira made it look. Akira shifted the weight in his arms again. It wasn't _easy._ It hurt his arms and his back and he was constantly worried that Yoko would make a move that would take him off guard and that he would drop her. At the thought, he tightened his hold and Yoko chirped in surprise.

"Yours?" Ogata-sensei asked finally. "It seems you've been keeping secrets from your parents and I…" Akira glared. Of all the stupid comments! He blushed.

"Not mine." Obviously. "Shindo's…" Ogata-sensei arched an eyebrow.

"Shindo's?" To the older man, something of Shindo's was equal to it being something of Akira's.

"…goddaughter." He gritted out.

"I see." No he did not _damn _see _anything_. "Ah Shindo." Ogata smiled.

Akira heard the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. And then Hikaru was at his side, hand ruffling most likely Yoko's head before coming to tug at Akira's silky black strands. He refrained from jumping at the touch and glaring at the man. "I never quite thought you would manage in domesticating Touya further." Domesticating? DOMESTICATING? What the hell was the man implying? The smile on the older man's face should have been a warning. "I remember…" Oh god. What did he remember? "Touya swearing to never fall in love and to never having children. Dangerous and distracting he said to both." Ogata's smile widened. "And now…" He waved a hand at the scene before him. "Here he is…"

"She's not _my _child." Akira repeated. When the hell had he said those things? And why the hell had he said it in front of that man? "And she's not Shindo's either." Ogata smiled that smile that said he'd won, he'd gotten the upper hand.

"I'm well aware of the mechanics involved in making a child, Touya-kun." More like a smirk than anything else really. "And that both of you together are ill-equipped for it…" Hikaru coughed. "I do hope, Akira, that bringing her here was not a ploy to soften me up in regards to our match." Hikaru physically moved away from Akira at this point, feeling the intensity of the glare he was giving Ogata-sensei. He winced and hoped that Yoko would be oblivious of its dangerous and cold nature.

"I don't need such tactics." The coldness of Yoko's beloved "Aki" startled the little girl. She looked up, hands fisted in his hair.

"Aki?" She asked innocently. "Happy Aki? Happy?"

"I believe that is my cue to leave the _happy_ family alone. I'll see you in the game room in a few minutes." And with a nod of his head, the older man was gone. Akira sighed angrily. The man… was impossible. He was like a 2nd father or incredibly annoying older brother to Akira. One, he thought dryly, that he didn't want or need.

Later, when the day was over, he would realize belatedly that Ogata had managed to get Akira's mind off the people that had been looking at him so oddly before and he would be grateful. But in the here and now, all he could truly focus on was removing that awful smirk off that man's face. Oh how that man could get him riled up.

When Ogata was truly gone and Akira's glare had lowered considerably, Hikaru came back to the other man's side. Hikaru looked at Akira with something in his eyes that the taller Go player couldn't quite recognize. "You… you really said those things?" Hikaru wanted to ask why and found himself feel a bit scared at the prospect. Which was silly.

"What things?" Akira asked, still fuming at Ogata's last remark.

"About…love and children." Hikaru fiddled with his sleeves rather than look up and show the new vulnerability that had settled within his grey green eyes.

"Probably when I was ten." Akira snorted. "Damn the man for his unforgivable memory of all the stupid things I said or did." At that grumble, the look vanished and Hikaru smiled.

"So… you didn't want to fall in love?" The tone was now plain teasing, hiding the anxious note that had been present last time. Akira groaned and handed Yoko to her godfather praying that it would cause the distraction needed. The smile grew. "I must have come as a surprise, huh?" Akira sighed.

"Hikaru…" He shook his head. "When are you not?" Hikaru ducked his head at that comment, probably trying to hide the pleased yet embarrassed look he now sported.

"Uhm. Well. Yoko…wish Uncle Aki good luck. He has to go and work now… kinda like Daddy Mitani, ne?" The little girl squirmed in Hikaru's arms. Her wide eyes looked at Akira sadly.

"…good luck." She stated solemnly. It made Akira smile.

"Thank you." He bowed to her and then waved a goodbye before starting to make his way into the room where he would be battling Ogata for the man's title.

The faces in the other room where Hikaru took Yoko lit up in surprise as they found themselves in the presence of a two year old.

"You brought her _here?_"

"Grumpy bear!" Yoko's face cheered up considerably at the discovery of her friend from the park. "'Sumi?" She looked around as she was let down.

"I'm right here, kiddo." Isumi offered the little girl a friendlier greeting than the redhead that still looked like he was in shock at the sight of the child and wondering where the nearest escape route was.

"What is going on Shindo?" That was Ochi. Ashiwara though seemed curious as well.

"Did Akira-kun and you adopt without telling anyone? You're both a bit too young you know…" Waya choked at the conclusion Ashiwara had made in such short time. Hikaru blushed.

"Jesus no!" God! Even if Akira and him had been together for nearly three years now… it wasn't… "She's my goddaughter. I'm babysitting her for the week." Ashiwara looked relieved, Ochi's scowl deepened.

"'Sumi, up? Up?" Isumi laughed.

"You do realize that this is no place for children, right?" Ochi asked dryly as he regarded Isumi and the little girl who were now twirling around the room.

"Shut up and relax." Waya snapped, his shackles up and ready to defend Hikaru from anyone and anything. Even if he silently agreed with Ochi's assessment. This truly was _no_ place for a little girl.

Other professionals interested in Touya's and Ogata's game showed up just then, interrupting the potential argument between Waya and Ochi. They hardly blinked at the sight of Isumi pointing to Akira's face on the tv screen. No doubt as the older generation they'd seen wives of their rivals come in with their own brood to see their fathers playing and so on. Nothing hardly disturbed them anymore unless it was the new generation being too cocky for their own good and trying to grab titles from them. Hikaru barely spared them a glance and joined Isumi.

"See Uncle Akira?" The taller go player asked softly.

"Aki!" The young girl chattered excitedly. That was for the first handful of minutes. Too soon she got bored with watching her 'Uncle' working. Isumi and Hikaru tried to get her to play quietly with her own toys as they kept a watchful eye as to how the game was progressing. Ogata-sensei wasn't pulling any punches today. But then again, Akira wasn't either. Early on, surprising everyone except Hikaru, the two had started battling out for territory.

Yoko tugged on his sleeve, pouting. She was rubbing her eyes with the other hand. "Want…" She started. "…want…"

"Another toy, sweetie?" He asked not really paying attention. Was Akira really going to attack there? The room seemed to vibrate with the "pachi" resonating from the speakers. Yes. Yes he was.

"noooooo…" The little girl wailed.

"Shindo." Ochi hissed. "If you cannot keep her occupied _quietly_,"

"Don't get your underwear in a knot." Waya hissed back, interrupting the younger man. "And shut up! You're making more noise than she is with your constant bitching."

"Wa-ya!" Isumi joined the fray as Hikaru was distracted by his goddaughter. He was quite clueless to what the two year old wanted this time. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not." The redhead grumbled. "I'm being honest. It's a virtue." Isumi groaned and Ochi huffed. Yoko's whining started to rise again. An older, retired pro sighed and looked behind him.

"Son," He muttered with a hint of exasperation coloring his voice. "Just give the girl a go stone for god's sake."

"Oh." Hikaru blinked. He handed her the whole go ke and watched as the crocodile tears dried in a second and a bright smile replaced them. The little girl hummed quietly to herself and suddenly there was more than the constant battling sound of "patchi" filling the room.

"How do you feel about the game so far?" Hikaru asked, watching Akira a bit anxiously. His lover was relaxing on the bench outside, Yoko sleeping in his arms.

They'd barely left the small restaurant near the go institute where they had all but run to when the game had been closed for the day. The next move had been sealed—Ogata-sensei's—until the next meeting. Akira had barely eaten which was usual after a title game but still… Hikaru hated it when he did that. Yoko had been famished, hence the running to the restaurant, and cranky to boot. Yet looking at her peaceful expression now, no one could envision the holy terror she had become. She'd even managed to scare Isumi away. Waya had been gone so fast that he'd left no one to doubt what his feelings were.

Hikaru took another look at Akira and frowned unhappily at how tired the other man looked. "And I can take her, if you're tired." Akira shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine. It's actually quite relaxing." He stopped to yawn and shook his head slightly. "I was going to add—that I'm not _that_ tired but I have a feeling you wouldn't listen to me." Hikaru sighed.

"You're right. I wouldn't." He sniffed. "Early bedtime for all of us tonight." Akira hummed in agreement and the silence that settled around them was comfortable. It didn't last long however.

"Speaking of which," Akira started. "Why were you in our bed last night? You were supposed to be on the couch."

Hikaru could only groan in response. He'd hoped that the other had completely forgotten about that little fact. The day was nearly over and now he brings it up?!

"I missed you!" He moaned. "It was lonely out on the couch. I'm not used to not sleeping without you anymore." Akira rolled his eyes at the theatrics, cheeks blushing at the words.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Idiot yourself." Hikaru grinned at him before settling his head on Akira's shoulder carefully. "You know you love me, despite not having the guts to _properly_ confess yet." Akira sighed.

"Yes. Yes." He muttered. "Whatever you say." He smiled though, resting his cheek on the top of Hikaru's head. His eyes felt heavy. He was tired. And this…this was more comfortable than he had ever imagined it could be.

He only hoped Ogata-sensei never caught sight of them like this. Or this whole talk about Hikaru domesticating him would never end. Oh god… He suppressed a shudder at the thought. "Hey Hikaru…" He whispered carefully.

"Yeah?" The other muttered, refusing to lift his head.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Mmm."

The three stayed where they were for another hour.

To be continued... Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't believe that I hadn't updated this story since 2005! Hangs head sheepishly. I'm trying to get caught up on all my stories! So please hang in there with me and thank you to everyone who has continued to support my stories. :) Its greatly appreciated and keeps me going. On a side note-- I can't stand how this site always changes my formatting on me... growls...


End file.
